


Kiss The Girl

by foxpopzop



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 18:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15006821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxpopzop/pseuds/foxpopzop
Summary: Cassia Dante and Emmie Maeng are two college students sharing a room, but little does the other know that one has been hiding feelings.Written with my lovely girlfriend collaboratively.





	Kiss The Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This was written back and forth. Each character was written by a different person, hopefully it reads well and yall like it!

Cassia was sitting at the kitchen table, nose buried in a textbook. She had her college Calculus final the next day, and boy was her attention span low at the moment. She chewed absentmindedly at the end of her pen, brows knit together as she forced herself to concentrate. Her short, wavy, black hair fell in front of her eyes as she worked - well, tried to work - and her brownish black eyes scanned the page.

Emmie stomped into the apartment, dropping a pair of black heels onto the couch as she passed. Her hair was a mess, she had been too scared to drink a month out from her 21st birthday, and let’s not even talk about her eyeliner. The party hadn’t been nearly as fun as she’d been promised. She stormed into her bedroom to change without a word to Cass.

The tan skinned girl looked up momentarily, a bit concerned, but trusted her roommate would come to her if she needed to talk. They had been like that for a while the two of them. It was a little awkward in the beginning, the whole sharing space and dealing with each other’s issues, but now they were pretty close. Like the last break up Cassia went through, she was crying on the couch eating ice cream and watching Star Wars, and when Em walked in she came and sat with her. She was such a good friend. But all friendships have boundaries, and so Cass normally let Emmie come to her. So back to trying to concentrate it was then.

A door creaked open and didn’t quite make it shut again as Emmie emerged from her room, mismatched in the skirt she’d worn out and a ratty old sweatshirt, as if she’d stopped partway through changing. She hardly noticed, and she certainly didn’t care. She collapsed onto the couch, narrowly avoiding landing on the heels she’d left there, and peeked up over the back of it to see Cassia at the table in the adjacent room. Unsure of what the proper protocol was for complaining to a study-logged friend, though, she remained silent, content to be in the comfort and quiet of home regardless of what a mess she looked.

Cass looked over to the living area, noticing a very worn out Emmie flopping onto the couch. She put down her pen, and sat up a little bit. She deserved a break, right? She’d been working the whole time Em was out of the apartment, and maybe even some time before that. And besides, she was about to fall asleep, and not just because she was in her favourite sleep clothes, a loose crop top and flannel pajama pants.

Emmie folded her arms across the back of the couch and rested her head on them, watching as her roommate seemed to back away from her studying. “Are you finished?” she called out quietly, hoping to get a conversation going. She’d had kind of a “you would not  _ believe _ this shit” kind of night.

“Not even close.” Cass laughed, her slight mexican accent stronger than usual, like it normally got when she was tired. Since she was raised in Mexico and english was her second language, sometimes when she got tired or stressed she’d slip back to her roots. She was tired, and very much so stressed, so this was one of those times. “But you’re more interesting than any derivatives or sine graphs. How was the party?”

Emmie groaned, sliding down the couch cushion a little. “It was  _ horrible!”  _ she exclaimed. “I mean, I could have dealt with the noise and the people, but everyone was stupid drunk and no one could have a conversation or dance or anything! It’s like if you’re sober you’re the designated lookout and nothing else! No one even wanted to hang out with me, but hell if they didn’t bump me and push me around! And it’s been so long since I wore heels, my feet are killing me!” She slunk backward to lie down, suddenly unable to see Cass at all--still, the other girl’s presence was reassuring.

Cass gave a small laugh, quickly followed by a yawn. “This is why I don’t go to parties.” Saying Cassia disliked parties was an understatement. They terrified her. Everyone was drunk out of their minds, people were grinding on anything, moving or not, and the only way out was through a mass of people. For a claustrophobic, people hating mess, all of that was a nightmare. 

Cassia looked over her shoulder, taking a glance at her roommate. Ever since she had first met Emmie, she thought she was truly pretty, but her personality enhanced her beauty to a higher level. Cassia would ask her out…. If the extreme expectation of failure didn’t stop her. So nervous, cautious Cass waited. And waited. And waited.

Emmie frowned and shut her eyes. “I just wanted the experience,” she muttered. She hadn’t been to any previous parties, but having given up this semester, she thought it was worth a try. It wasn’t. “At least now I can say I’ve been, right?” The disgruntled girl sat back up to look her friend in the face, searching for some kind of validation in her decision.

Cass gave a pure smile. “Mhmm! You gave it your best shot.” She quietly suppressed a yawn, speaking anyways. “Now you can deal with me struggling to actually be productive and fighting sleep with an endless stream of Red Bull.”

Emmie knit her brow. “Deal with you?” The idea didn’t seem to compute fully. She just shook her head after a few moments. There was no “dealing with” Cassia. She was a good friend and a good person, and that was that; she’d been there through the study nights and hell weeks and fire alarms at three in the morning. That kind of connection wasn’t dealing with anyone, it was loving them--and the night before some stupid Calc test seemed like an easy undertaking after some of the shit they’d been through together. “If you’re staying up, I’ll stay up,” she declared with a decisive nod.

Cass gave a sweet, almost too sweet smile. Her expressions were like that sometimes. “You don’t have to, mi amiga. It’s boring, honestly.” Cassia stretched, taking another glance over at Emmie. Cass had to be careful. When she got tired she tended to say whatever came to her mind, and currently, her train of thought was headed west to Emmie-ville. It certainly didn’t help her concentration, and definitely made it difficult to stop glancing over. So she looked back down at her work, staring blank at the hearts she was drawing on her notes.

Emmie offered a small grin. “You’re not boring though,” she put in distantly, hauling herself up off the couch to sit opposite Cass. “And I think some company is in order! Girls’ night!” She placed her hands on the table and gave a weirdly cheesy smile for just having had a horrible night. She hesitated. “Er… Can you work with music? Coffee?”

Cass laughed. “Yes to the music, but coffee? After I’ve had a questionable number of Red Bulls? I mean they say what doesn’t kill you makes you stronger, but does it make you less tired?” Cass questioned with a grin. She discreetly pulled out another piece of paper, burying the first one under a pile of books and paper.

Emmie’s eyes widened a bit. “Right, right. Don’t want to kill you. I’ll get music though!” She scrambled for her phone, which was...somewhere. Probably her room. She frowned. “...In a sec.”

From the outside, it looked like Cassia was smiling and polite, but on the  _ inside _ . WOO BOY. The inside was screaming alarms and flashing lights. It was like a rave except more panicky. Cass’ brain had finally accepted. She was head over heels for her sickeningly sweet roommate, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Snapping back to reality, she took this moment to get up and head to their miniscule shared kitchen, grabbing another Red Bull from the fridge. Cram nights were always like this: full of caffeine and stress. She plopped back into her seat, watching Emmie turn the room upside down to find her phone.

After a few minutes, Emmie returned to the kitchen, holding her phone up over her head, making a show of its having been found. “Feeling anything in particular?” she asked as she set the device on the table. Seeing Cass grab another Red Bull, she got a little concerned. How many had she had? “...Hey Siri. How many Red Bulls does it take to kill you?”

“It would take 106.64 cans of Red Bull to kill a 125-pound human, Emmie.”

“Thank you.” She cocked an eyebrow. “Probably not great for you anyway.”

Cass gave a smile to her roommate. “I’ve had worse. And you know I don’t care what you put on, Em. I trust your taste in music.” Emmie was a music major after all. The only music that Cass didn’t particularly like was rap, and that might just be because of her classical background. But she did quite like alternative sometimes though.

Emmie shrugged and hit play on the last song that had started on her phone, which happened to be off a Disney playlist. She didn’t pay much attention to it but instead looked back to her friend expectantly, unsure what they were going to do during this break.

Cass was humming quietly along to “I’ll Make A Man Out Of You” with her eyes closed. She hadn’t really grown up with Disney, but since Emmie was shocked at the fact that she hadn’t seen any of the classics, she was dragged into a movie marathon about 6 months after they moved in together. To tell the truth, it was one of the first times she caught herself thinking, “I love this girl.” 

Emmie gave a soft smile but neglected to point out Cassia’s humming, not wanting her to get self-conscious and stop. She was sort of hoping she’d sing… She loved her voice, rare but beautifully soothing. Instead of saying anything about it, she sat back down and joined in on the hum. Disney movies and soundtracks had been for a fair amount of time an unspoken bonding ritual between them, and though it was by chance this time, Emmie was quite grateful to have it playing.

On a whim, Cass stood up and began to dance along. Even though her life’s training was in ballroom dance, that didn’t mean she couldn’t do other styles. She was a dance major after all. So as she made sharp, sweeping movements, she became fully immersed in her art. The song ended and the next began, this time “Kiss The Girl” from  _ The Little Mermaid _ . She extended a hand to the other girl and asked plainly, “Care to dance?”

Before she’d even fully processed the question, Emmie found herself reaching for Cass’ hand and getting to her feet. Once her roommate’s intention clicked, she grinned and gave a short nod. “Yes, of course,” she replied politely, holding out her other hand. She didn’t know how to dance, but she trusted Cass to lead. Couldn’t be that hard, right?

Cass pulled Em into the center of the living room, spinning the pair in gentle circles. She spun the slightly smaller girl, eliciting a laugh from her. The song played on, and the duo twirled around the room. Cassia dipped Emmie, right as the final “kiss the girl” echoed out. Cass gazed into her roommate’s honey brown eyes, totally lost. And then her heart moved her, willing her to surge down and kiss the one that she was pining for. She quickly pulled back, standing Emmie back up. Fuck fuck fuck fuck she just messed everything up she was gonna have to move out she was gonna lose one of her closest friends, fuck.

Em took a single step backward, knitting her brow. What the hell just happened? As she thought through the last few minutes, heat rose to her face. Damn. Okay. Still, she couldn’t quite…believe what she was remembering. “Did you just--?”

Cass face burned bright red and she quickly turned around and moved as quickly as possible to her room in the apartment. She could not handle those honey brown eyes turning her down. She just couldn’t deal with that. She shut the door, not locking it, and slid down to the carpeted floor. 

Emmie pulled herself out of her shock as her roommate ran off. “Wait, Cass, no--” she started, reaching out. She flinched as she heard the door click shut. Then she hurried to the door herself, barely in charge of her own feet. She didn’t go in, but instead stood outside, trying to figure out what she could say that would mean a damn thing right now. “I--I didn’t...I’m not mad!” she found herself exclaiming. “Can you open the door please?”

“Of course you’re not mad, I’m just gonna wake up tomorrow with a little note on the table saying ‘Hey, pack up, you have to move out’ with your beautiful swirly handwriting!” Cass responded through the door, an emotional mess.

A moment passed in which Emmie tried to keep tears from welling a bit. Silence. Then, “Do you really think I would do that?”

Cass struggled for a moment to find the right words. “No no no! I just… You probably don’t wanna deal with a roommate who has feelings for you.”

Emmie sighed and looked at the ground, letting everything that had just happened replay in her head and soak in. Mostly she was just lost, but there was something sitting there besides confusion. “I...didn’t hate that,” she confessed quietly.

Cass sat in silent shock. “You… you didn’t…?” she meekly asked. Was…. Was there a chance…?

“No,” Emmie confirmed with a solemn half-smile. She had a feeling the two had a lot of talking to do. “Now will you  _ please  _ open the door?”

The door clicked, and Cass gave it room to open. Her heart was beating erratically in her chest, and she fidgeted with her hands. Her heart was on an emotional rollercoaster.

The door creaked a little as Emmie pushed it open, and she faltered, still unsure whether it was okay to walk inside. She ended up just kind of...awkwardly standing in the doorway. But at least now she could see Cass instead of talking through a wall. She just noticed the knot in her stomach, and her face had never stopped burning. She was completely red. “This is probably a good time to tell you--I didn’t know when I would, but now seems great--that I’m gay.”

Cass gave a weak smile, her previously bright red face now a quieter colouring to her features. “Really…? I always thought you were straight. Weren’t you dating that one guy sophomore year? Wes?”

Em took a short breath and laughed a bit. “I thought I was too. Straight, I mean. I just never...felt anything? Not that I have anything against Wes. We text sometimes.” She halted there, feeling as though she had gotten off topic in her nerves. She swallowed and then looked up, finally, to meet Cassia’s gaze.

This couldn’t be happening. She just kissed Em, she didn’t hate the kiss, and she’s not straight. “Well…” she started sheepishly, breaking their staring contest. “Do you feel something now?”

Emmie couldn’t give an immediate answer. That just wasn’t...possible. But as she looked over Cass’ face in that moment, lit up with something like hope, her cheeks burned again and something beat at her chest like a hammer. “I think so,” she decided eventually. Then she smiled, the uncertainty fluttering off. “I think so.”

Cass’ looked up, catching Emmie’s gaze again. She laughed as she spoke, trying to ease her own tension. “You obviously know how I feel.”

Emmie smiled again sheepishly, going to sit next to Cass. “I do,” she agreed, reaching for her roommate’s hand. She let a moment pass before she murmured, “What now?”

Cass blushed. “Can… can we have a do-over?” she asked nervously, referencing what had happened in the living room. “That wasn’t how I intended it to go.”

“Of course,” Emmie chuckled softly. She hadn’t exactly imagined any first kiss happening like that either. She tucked her hair behind her ear and leaned a little closer.

She closed the gap, gently pressing her lips against the other girl’s. It wasn’t hungry or expecting, just soft and gentle. Cass reached a hand up, cradling Emmie’s face gently, rubbing her thumb over the soft skin. It was nothing like she had expected, but was exactly what she needed.

None of what had occurred in the past several minutes seemed at all real, but this was probably the most dreamlike moment. Em wanted to pinch herself, but this was a weird time to do it. She couldn’t breathe, but hardly noticed. Without really thinking, she put her other arm, the one she hadn’t used to take Cass’ hand, around the other girl’s shoulders, pulling herself closer.

Pulling back just slightly to breathe, Cassia leaned forward so that the girls’ foreheads touched. It was a peaceful moment. Until Cass’ phone went off. It was a text from Graham reading, “Have you kissed her yet?” She knew he was kidding around, he couldn’t have known what just happened, but he  _ did  _ know that Cass liked her roommate. Cass laughed to Emmie, not having read the text yet, and murmured, one sec, before picking her phone up off the floor. Her face was a mix of shock and amusement, and she quickly shot off a a reply. “Twice in the past five minutes.” She then proceeded to put her phone on do not disturb, setting it face down. 

Em had startled a little at the text tone, but when Cass picked up her phone to reply, she just tilted her head to the side a bit, but didn’t ask. It was probably nothing, and apparently not too important if her roommate was so quick to mute it. She put her head on the dancer’s shoulder and asked curiously, “How long has it been? I mean, since you, you know…” She didn’t finish, but just hoped that the point would get across.

“About uh…. 7 months. I really first realized during our Disney marathon.” she said plainly, as if it was the simplest thing she could’ve said.

The smaller girl raised her eyebrows. “7 months?” she echoed. “That’s… a while.” Remembering that marathon made her smile, though. “What was it about the marathon?”

She smiled. “You were so happy, and we were so close and just… I was so happy then. Then it clicked for me.”

Emmie made a little “hm” sound and put more of her weight on Cassia’s shoulder. “I wish you would have told me,” she admitted softly. “But the surprise kiss was a solid plan too.”

Cass laughed then, a hearty laugh. “That wasn’t even planned.” she managed to say through her laughter. “That was all impulse.”

Em nodded, feeling Cass’ arm shake with her laughter. Being the spur of the moment certainly made more sense than having planned out whatever had happened. Speaking of which, she was still trying to sort out what she thought had happened. But...in a way, it didn’t matter too much. This was safe and warm, pure joy, and she didn’t care how they had gotten there. There was, however, something to sort out. “And, Cass? What are we now?”

Cassia paused, thinking carefully of what to say. She finally settled on, “Whatever you want, Em.” 

Again Emmie nodded, considering for a bit just what it was she wanted. She hadn’t exactly put thought into any of this, but now that everything had seemed to fall into place, she had to think. After some quiet, she sat up suddenly and shifted to sit directly in front of Cass, sitting on top of her feet with her knees forward, which boosted her up a little in height. “Give me your hands,” she demanded with apparent urgency.

The tan skinned girl complied. She was a little surprised at the sudden urgency, but she trusted Emmi, and she extended her hands.

Em grinned brightly and took her roommate’s hands in her own, holding them tightly. “Cassia Dante,” she began, louder than she’d really been most of the night, “Will you be my girlfriend?”

Cass was practically glowing, smiling giddily. “Of course.” After a brief kiss, they leaned against the wall, and Cass finally looked at her phone. It was exploding with messages, good thing she’d turned it on do not disturb. She smiled fondly at Emmie, setting her phone down. Graham could wait. Right now, she had 7 months to make up for.

 


End file.
